


"Дракон и Лис" +18 (предыстория)

by Hiddenfox



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenfox/pseuds/Hiddenfox
Summary: История Дракона , который появился в Лесу при странных обстоятельствах и который заинтересовал скромного и обычного Лиса.





	"Дракон и Лис" +18 (предыстория)

Это была встреча высокопоставленных Драконов , входящих в древний несменяемый совет который регулировал многие деятельности и был источником знаний для всего остального семейства Драконов. Здесь было много разных разновидностей драконов даже тех окрасков которых история не помнила. Многие окраски были даны драконам для определения их принадлежности к семейству или клану , это также определяло знания и запас опыта. Каждый Дракон в своей жизни мог три раза переродиться переходя на другую ступень развития или вида. Естественная эволюция как показатель следования древним традициям и знания. Именно знания определяли цвет а цвет глаз немного указывал на возможность трансформации или оборотничества в другой или сторонний вид. Здесь был и маленький молодой белый дракон с Мамой старой и уже немолодой Драконихе с суровым серьёзным взглядом , это была не обычная встреча решения от которых зависело будущее.

Строение которое звалось атриумом имело пирамидальную структуру без купола огромных размеров на высокой колоне крепление которых мало напоминало обычно виданные строения или соружения вмещала как бы три площадки высоко упирающие в небо, со стороны это можно было бы назвать кратером но внутри всё выглядело иначе. Древнее соружение последнее что осталось от Пиларов, ещё более древних и несохранившихся строений этих древних Драконов. Об этом молодой Дракон помнил и чтил эти сооружения как будто они были частью него самого и это было недалеко от истинны. История хранила много тайн встреч и сооружений которые разрушились и были стёрты из памяти и из истории по причине невыгодности или напоминания о событиях которые прошли и затронули старейшин. Пилпары имели связь с небом упираясь в него они передавали и энергию и силу и знания из космоса , во вслеленной в этом месте они были видны даже из космоса, их невозможно было разрушить но уже долгое время они потихоньку разрушались это говорило о увидании планеты и разрушение устоев. Этот молодой дракон был наследником старых традиций , чрезвычайно умным и мудрым хотя это было скрыто в нём самом. Он смотрел с печалью на эти строения как след от древней и своей же истории, совет должен был внести ясность и дать надежду на будущее или даже на передачу знаний Другим.

На левой площадке сидел Дракон хамелеон и он был суровый и зеленоватого цвета , покрытый шипами и с острыми рогами как зверь который говорил о принадлежности к вымершему семейству Драконов - Адептов (семейство учёных которое хранит опыт и вкладывает знания в вещи) , он не имел крылья так как он давно покорил пространство и время и мог появляться в той точке чьи координаты относительно обьекта он знал , его взгляд изучающий и всегда чуть прищуренный был направлен на драконов и представителей семейств внизу на сторонах атриуму, там было где развернуться и он смотрел иногда чуть меняя окрас то на красный то на цвет который отражал внутреннее его Драконье. Переливаясь и всё же оставаясь неизменным зелённым. Взгля этого дракона пусть и изучающий скрывал настороженность и даже нечто вроде агрессии к тем кто может нарушить его порядок в Атриуме он же отвечал естественно за регламент совета. и он же был мастером пыток.

На средней площадке сидел Золотой Дракон , он имел белую шёрсть под пастью и этим напоминал старца. Золотой Дракон имел Крылья и так как он мог изменять свои размеры как ему было удобно , то он был покорителем массы и материи а ещё он был инерером, отвечал с помощниками драконами из своего клана за целостью многих строений и сооружений и был поэтому больше похож на того кто часто командует и имеет власть над остальными большую Чем остальные. Из его пасти то и дело выбивался дымок , было видно что он то и дело играет с огнём, его передняя лапа иногда чуть вытягиваясь отражала шар огня который был в виде часов. Этот инженер был многим близкий и его знали как вожака Драконов потому что он ни разу не ошибался и был всегда прав, лишь изредка он прислушивался к советам двух драконов которые входили в совет. Сурово смотря на то что как Драконы пристраиваются чётко на свои местам он иногда бросал взгляд то на Адепта то на Другово дракона по другое крыло и явно ожидал в нетерпении начала.

На правый сидел самый важный Дракон а ещё он был самый загадочный , его чешуя отражала свет и его можно было назвать Зеркальный если бы не красная драконья кожа от чего он имел чуть более величественный вид и в тоже время был самый странный. Этот Дракон не отражал никаких эмоций и он был среди Драконов - ответственным за Хозяйство , сельское и промышленное и остальное , не смотря на то что хвост был весь увешан шыпами сам кончик был пушистым что и было одним из немногих странностей этого дракона, а ещё он был Воином. Этот воин был покорителем пространства мастером илюзий И воплощением чёрного Дракона , и самого кровожадного из остальных. Его взгляд был устремлён только на одного и это был молодой Белый дракон. Никто не знал что между ними между чёрными и белыми драконами была война и они же были братьями после перерождения он сам выбрал свой облик и уже не числился среди чёрных Драконов однако его згляд был направлен сквозь белого Дракона даже несмотря на то что Дракониха и Мама Белого Дракона прикрывала его крылом. Он был направлен в душу и хотя правила запрещали применять древние знания и они были правилом для всех и дракон именно поэтому бросал взгляд на Хамелеона иногда чуть улыбаясь и понимая что тот тоже следит за ним. Чуть вытянувшись и направив взгляд по центру отвлёкся от своих наблюдений и стал ждать чуть прижав к себе свой хвост.

Так как драконьи именна носили почти непроизносимый на земной язык слова можно было их назвать проще.

Левый - Пален - Хамелеон

Середина - Трон - Золотой

Правый - Тренст - Красный

 

\- Время пришло - сказал Пален и бросил молниносный взгляд на тех кто ещё не пристроился слушать, это возымело своё действия и Драконы все как по комнанде сложили крылья а Трент величественно расправил свои крылья и улыбнулся впервые за долгое время

Мама белого Дракончика спрятала его и так что бы он только слушал и не вздумал баловаться но это и не надо было потому что Тренст уже позаботился об этом.

-Начинаем - Трон бросил фразу и сверкнув своими глазами раскрыл пасть в безумном и глубоком рыке выпуская пламя которое оплавило бы песок и всех присутствуююих коснулось его дыхание затем громогласно как и подобает Дракону он прорычал.

\- Мы собрались здесь по важному событию - Глубокий Голос Дракона завораживал и оцепенял. Тренст немного приподнял взгляд но ничего не сказал так как было нельзя - Этот совет важен для всех нас , и по этой причине Я попрошу вас слушать внимательно , не будет больше повторения того что было В прошлый Раз и это надо сделать сегодня это важно -

Тренст было заикнулся о том что бы спросить - А что было в прошлый раз? - но увидев серьёзный взгляд Палена, промолчал а хамелеон бросил быстрый взгляд на Трента и чуть подмикгнул правда без особого выражения то ли юмора то ли гнева.

Суть в том что в предидущий раз когда Трент как раз перерождался на его месте был один из представителей Чёрных Драконов, так как он был глупее и более своеволен , то Пален остановил его и подверг таким пыткам от которых сложно не захотеть смерти и поэтому Пален следил за тем кто занял его место внимательно наблюдая за ним краем глаза. Трент это понимал и будучи мудрее ждал своей возможности сказать слово и просто терпеливо молчал. И слушал трента который продолжал высказывать и уточнять почему этот совет важен.

\- На нашем веку ещё не было подобного совета, много времени прошло с последнего и много утеряно было безвозвратно , наш клан как наша семья увядают в плену времени которая даже нам неподвластно , среди присутствующих есть те кто удостоен Высшей цели совершить наше предзнаменование , так пусть ничто не остановит наши цели в поисках истинных последователей веры - Вещал Трон - Среди разных планет и галактик есть последователи и наши приемнеки и наша цель найти или обьединить, Задача это не из простых и вы должны понимать что упадок нашей семьи не должно быть полностью в попытках передать свои знания мы многих потеряли, и этот шаг как и многие другие в нашей цивилизации последовательный и вынужденный. Я предоставляю слово Палену , он обьяснит вам детали -

\- Как покоритель пространства и учёный мы имеем данные о самых Укромных уголках нашей вселенной, у нас есть данные о дальних местах и укромных уголкам, но мы ничего не знаем о том кто там живёт, вы спрашиваете себя что нам с этого будет , но увядание культуры и утеря ценностей несравненная потеря для всех нас. Мы обязанны поддерживать не только на нашей планете и за дальними предемали , наши возможности располагают к тому что бы переносить в слои атмосферы наших собратьев и в некоторые уголки особенно укромные мы посылаем наших детей, каждый из которых будет верить в себя и в наше семейство , но всё таки он будет сам по себе в том краю. Опыт знания всё то что мы храним и так оберегаем станет частью тех кто сдружиться с нашими детьми , наша надежда и наша опора всё это вместе в нашей надежде на будущее. Если кто - то против пусть выскажет или замолчит навсегда. -

Закончил Пален и среди Драконов поднялся лёгкий гомон который говорил о том что пусть не все но многие были согласны с мнением совета. Белый молодой дракончик спрятался за спиной но он не знал что его судьба предрешенна.

 

После того как решение стало единогласным и все согласились Пален передал слово Тренту: Трент сказал только о мерах безопасности о том что этот выбор может некоторым Стоить жизни и высказал каждому клану пожелания в будущем пути. Предупредив о том что не стоит слишком верить в то что пытаются навязать, его слова коснулись мира иллюзий который может быть сильнее реальности и затем предложил проследовать к месту который каждого представителя в его будущее место где он должен искать единомышлеников и тех кто может помочь Драконам.

Перемещение занимался Пален - Он подготовил площадлку с которой он сам Лично переправлял в разные миры на планету Земля были отобраны только десять из Драконов. Напутствие же Дал Трент.

 

\- Камый старший среди Вас , Я желаю вам счастливого пути мои Друзья и Моё будущее в морде маленьких Дракончиков пусть этот путь будет Лёгкий и сможет вдохновить вас на будущее для нас всех, если же кого то постигнет неудача - Он замер и его взгляд чуть замер видно было что ему тяжело - То погибнете в бою не давшись никому в лапы. Удачи вам -

Мама белого Дракончика проводила дракончика в место а хамелеон уже был там так как переместился почти мгновенно и без лишнего шума появился казалось из окружения каменной площади стал смотреть за тем как будет проходить подготовка настраиваясь на сложную процедуру. Из каждого клана были отобраны по одному один взрослый и если был, то маленький Дракончик. Когда молодой белый дракончик подходил то Трент коротко приобнял своим крылом и чуть отвёл в сторону мягко и так что бы не мешать остальным, и в это время возникали один за одним Яркие вспышки света который молниносно уносили с площадки на разные места миров. Трент всё говорил и говорил прижимая Дракончика а тот слушал и кивал , трент тепло улыбнулся провожая белого дракона когда настала очередь его и кивнув толкнул к месту взлетел на своё место к Золотому и стал о чём-то с ним говорить но белый дракон уже не слышал. Белый Дракон почувствовал боль и невыносимые странные чувства а когда открыл глаза он был в полете над прекрасной зеленью Леса который простирался под ним. Его прекрасные крылья подставленые потоку давали наслаждение тому что кто так давно мечтал их расправить , и дракон улыбался. Трент поведал ему цели и необходимость встретить прекрасную Дракониху которая будет в жизни его продолжение и будущим, и он ничего не сказал о том как найти хотя и смог передать много знаний. Дракон летел на встречу своей судьбе с лёгкой печалью знаниями и представлением что этот путь будет не самый Лёгкий и вот он прищурился увидев поляну где были Драконы и мягко приземлился величественно убрав свои крылья и не зная что за ним наблюдает Лис скромный обитатель здешнего мира.

На этом и начало истории истории Дракона и Лиса.


End file.
